


Fanboys

by eanor



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom is Love. <i>Or:</i> Do you ever wonder if there’s something wrong with us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [challenge 202](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/213521.html) at [](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/profile)[**great_tales**](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to [](http://garonne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://garonne.livejournal.com/)**garonne** for helpful beta-reading!  
>  Comments and criticism are always very welcome. Enjoy! :)

“Do you think we spend too much time on our hobbies?“ Leonard asked and poked at his sandwich.

“I don’t understand the question,” Sheldon said. “Please clarify: What does ‘too much’ mean in this context?”

“Well, you know – spending whole weekends playing roleplaying games –“

“Except for the weekends we spend at conventions,” Howard interrupted.

“Buying hundreds of dollars worth of comic books every month,” Leonard continued.

“Don’t forget the costumes!” Raj said. “And all the other merchandise, too.”

“And being able to quote the first Star Wars trilogy from memory,” Leonard finished and raised his eyebrows at Sheldon. “Does this give you enough of a context?”

Sheldon frowned. “But in which universe do these activities qualify as ‘too much’? It’s the bare minimum we can do!”

“All right,” Leonard sighed. “Who’s up for a _Star Trek: The Original Series_ marathon tonight?”  



End file.
